A Shinobi Story
by Shirayuki Hime
Summary: Meet Sasuke's older sister, and follow them as they fight and conquer every thing in their way.
1. Chapter 1

As a class was in session at the shinobi academy, a young girl opens the door and walks in. She was wearing a long, short sleeved, black silk Chinese dress that looked like a red dragon was wrapped around her body; and her pants were black silk too. She also wore a red ribbon in her hair. She looked to be about 15 years old. Her eyes were a mixture of black and red, like flames dancing in the darkness. Her hair was very long and dark brown with auburn highlights. She was beautiful; the teacher couldn't move his eyes off of her as she looked around the room for something or someone. All the students were staring at her, all but one. She slowly walked, not saying a word, to the boy who was paying her no mind.

For a moment she did nothing. Everyone waited to see what she would do. All of a sudden without a warning she smacked him so hard you could hear it echoing as if you were in a canyon. He immediately glared at the girl with his rage building up. Everyone was in a state of shock; they couldn't believe it. No one could believe that a random girl just smacked the star student of their class, Sasuke Uchiha. All the girls were so mad and wanted to beat the living day lights out of her. But before anyone could do anything Sasuke yelled to the mysterious girl, "YOU…….!"

But before he could finish she interrupted him in a calm but stern cold voice, "Your so stupid Sasuke." All of the guys were in a trance by her beauty; they couldn't even get one word out. The girls, on the other hand, were so angry and frustrated.

"Why are you even here Miyu? Aren't you supposed to be at work," Sasuke ask in a much calmer and sarcastic tone. He'd regain his cool and tried not to get too mad. Because, Miyu was part of the black ops unite, her nick name is "The Black Dragon." She was a master at swords, taijutsu, genjutsu, nijutsu, and any other kind of fighting style there was. But this wasn't the reason Sasuke tried not to make her angry. The reason was because: 1) Miyu knew everything that he has done, and 2) because she had special powers; she was able to control the black flames form hell.

"Because, lord Hokage asked me to come here, I don't really know why I'm here," she said in a taunting sort of way. Not bothering to look at him, staring out into space with a glazed look in her eyes like she had been drinking since the night before.

Sasuke was starting to get frustrated with Miyu. "Then what was the point of you smacking me on the head," he said trying not to lose control.

She simple shrugged and said, "I just felt like it." Now she was looking directly at Sasuke.

One of the girls had just about had it. She stood up and yelled, "What gives you the right to talk like that to Sasuke? You don't even really know him!"

Miyu shifted her eyes to the girl. She had pink hair with a ribbon holding her hair back and a huge forehead. She spoke to the girl in a cold and angry voice, "**What **gives **you **the right to talk like that to me," she slowly walks over to her, "What **do** you even know about him? You think that just because your one of his classmates that's going to save you? Huh? I can talk to my brother any way I want. You can't tell me how I can and can not talk or treat him." Everyone was amazed; they had no idea that she was his sister.

"Miyu leave her alone," a very old sounding voice, like a grandfather's voice came form the door. It was the third Hokage standing in, he saw the whole thing. But he didn't looked surprised by Miyu's actions in fact, it seemed like this was a normal thing that she did. Of course it was, also the fact that she had been drinking since the night before.

Miyu looked up to see the third Hokage staring at her, then she looked back down to the girl in pink and said, "You should thank him for saving your life little girl. Just don't ever talk to me like that again or else." As the girl just stared at her, Miyu walked away like nothing had happen.

"Miyu you don't need to scare every person here, there is no point in it," Sasuke said to his sister as he glanced over his shoulder slightly to check how Sakura, the girl in pink, was holding up. At this point Miyu was at the front of the class standing next to the third Hokage. The third Hokage glanced around to see if any of the junior shinobi were paying any attention at all. But all of the guys were staring at Miyu and all of the girls were glaring at her, thinking of ways to get back at her. Of course Miyu just stared out the window, not giving any of them a second thought. She was more concerned if happy hour was over at her favorite bar.

As Hokage looked around at everyone he spoke, "This is Miyu; she will be working with Iruka-sensei and teaching you fundamental skills and techniques." Everyone was now paying very close attention to lord Hokage now.

Miyu looked over to him and said, "You are out of your mind if you think for one second I would waist my time teaching a bunch of wet-behind the ear brats, who aren't even out of diapers yet." She was furious now, you could literally see smoke coming from her. The flames in her eyes started to dance, and you could see her spirit energy, clear as day. Miyu was different form the other shinobi, because she had a special gift called spirit energy, she also had extra training in all forms of fighting. That's mainly why no one really upsets her, cause if the did they know they'd end up dead.

All of a sudden a girl named Ino jumped out of her seat and yelled out, "What?! You want that girl to be our teacher? She's so rude and selfish; she has no respect for anyone around her or her brother for that matter! She should be banished form this village!!" All the girls in the class nodded in agreement with Ino and clapped for her.

Miyu hardly looks at any of them; she just sat at Iruka sensei's desk drinking a large bottle of sake. Lord Hokage looked over at Ino and replied calmly, "Settle down all of you please. Now listen to me, Miyu has fought in more battles in her whole life than most senior jonin fight in their entire life. She has saved this village from harm many times before. So you better show her some respect and don't do anything stupid, like making her mad or you won't live to regret it."

One of the boys stud up and blurted out, "Are you kidding me?!? How old is she? And how can she be this village's hero and not be form here? That makes no sense at all!!!" Lord Hokage glances at the boy and then to Sasuke, gesturing him to answer his question.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and answers, "My sister is form the village Onigakure, the village hidden among the demons, or oni for short. She's a jonin, and she's15 years old. She attained the rank of jonin at the age of 6. From the time she became a genin and then on she only took cases that were "B" ranked and above. Oni is the closet village to Konahagakure and our greatest ally, in times of war they come and help us."

"The elders say that onigakure has the longest history, since it's the oldest shinobi village. Lord Kurokage once read that our village helped the first Hokage build this village. At least that's how the story goes," Miyu replies. She looked out the window, just staring out at the sky, wishing that she could dump the class and go to one of the bars for a drink before happy hour was over.

Lord Hokage looked up at the boy and asks, "Now Naruto does that answer you questions about Miyu? Now Iruka I'll leave you in charge of ironing out all the kinks, good luck." After looking at all the students he walked right out of the classroom. It was dead silent, you would have heard more noise if you were standing in a grave yard. All of the boys were to busy staring at Miyu, except for Sasuke of course. All of a sudden they heard a knock at the door. After a minute it opened and two people walked into the classroom. One was a girl that was just as beautiful as Miyu, and she was in a silk Chinese style dress that was long and had short sleeves, that was black, and had a purple dragon wrapped around her like Miyu's. The other person was a boy who was dressed in a grey and black male kimono.

Miyu looked up at the two strangers and said to them, "What are you two doing here? I thought the Empress was going to keep you two in Onigakure."

The two walk down the steps to where Miyu was and the boy replied, "Well, she wanted us to make sure you don't end up killing someone on accident while you're on one of your drinking binges. And she wants us to tell you that you can stay here as long as you like."

"Is that all she wants? I'd at least think she'd ask you guys to get her a gift or something. Wait let me guess she wants you two to stay here with me until we go back," Miyu says absent mindedly. She looked at them and continued, "So Haku, Ryu, what should we do now?"

Before either of them could answer Sasuke said to his sister, "Miyu, don't you have to help Iruka-sensei teach? Why are you trying to make plans to skip class? You're not a student anymore, you can't skip class and it not matter sister. And here I thought you were the smart one." He didn't even looked at her until after he was finished. He just glanced up at her then went back to what he had been doing before.

She just ignored him and went on making plans with Haku and Ryu. And poor Iruka-sensei just didn't know what to do and he knew better than to make her mad while she was having one of her little fights with her brother. So he just sat there for a minute waiting until it was safe to talk. Once it was safe and the kids settle down he spoke up, "Well, now that everyone is aquatinted and has gotten to know each other a little bit better, let's begin with the lesson shall we? And Miyu, you and your friends will stay today and then after class we'll talk about the schedule and your living situation okay?"

Miyu just looked at him and shrugged. Then the three guests sat down and commented every so often. Once class was over and the students left the four of them began to discuss their schedule and what was going to be done with Sasuke. At the end Miyu said, "So it's decided, we will all share a house, meaning the three of us and Sasuke, and we will help teach at least a few times a week, right?" Everyone nodded and said good-bye. After they were done the three teens went looking for Sasuke to tell him what was going to happen. And Miyu knew exactly how he was going to react.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Miyu, Haku, and Ryu found Sasuke and told him about his new living situation, well lets just say that things didn't go so well. He was very angry, even though he didn't really show it. This was because he was around some of his classmates from his class. To them he looked as cool as ever. But to his older sister, she could see that he was so angry he could snap at any minute. She found this to be very amuszing and you could see that she was just having the time of her life. You could tell that she knew him so well that he couldn't stand it. She was just soaking in her victory over her little brother. He really hated that she was now in control of his life. But he knew better than to push his luck with her. Because one time he saw what happens to people who push her over the edge. It was the most frightening thing in the world that he had ever seen. After a long silent battle between Miyu and Sasuke, they went home.

He was impressed by the size of the house and the estate that they would be living on. Miyu was a very powerful and on top of that she was very rich. Because of her status in Onigakure, she was able to afford the place. The house was absolutely beautiful, it was like a smaller version of an imperial palace of the empiral palce in Onigakure. Sasuke couldn't believe that he was going to be living there. But he was cautious about how he showed his emotions around Haku and Ryu. You see the thing about Sasuke is that he around other people he wouldn't show just how important Miyu really was to him. But when it was just them, he acted like a little kid around her. Around her he felt clam in some way, but of course he wouldn't let anyone but her know.

But of course he couldn't fool Miyu, no matter how many times they fought or he acted like he hated her. And he knew that she knew, and that she understood. After one of the servants finished showing them around the house and they got settled in, it was time for dinner. When Sasuke didn't show one of the servants offered to go and get him but Miyu waved them to get back to their chores. She knew that no one would know where to find him so she went out looking for him. She found him in sitting in the garden in a sakura tree outside of his room.

"Sasuke, it's time for dinner. Aw, come on, you're not still made about your new living situation now are you? Come now it's not so terrible is? You get to be with me and you know I am the only one who can help you become strong enough to kill him. You know," before Miyu could finish, Sasuke stopped her.

"Sister, you...you could show me how to kill him? I want to kill him. No, I have to. My foster family was killed by him, and he tried to, tried to hurt you. I could never forgive him. But sister, I am...very happy...happy to see you again. I've missed you."

All Miyu could do was smile at the sweet sweet words of her younger brother. "Dear Sasuke, I can show you. I can show you how to be the greatest fighter in all of the world," she then holds her brother with all the loving tenderness of a mother holding her child, "Aw, my dear brother, I've missed you so much. And you have no idea how happy I am that you would say you missed me. It truely warms my heart. It truely makes me want to spoil you rotten. Now lets go eat, I'm sure everyone is worried about us, haha." And with that they left to go eat dinner.

Afterwards Miyu took Sasuke to his room and caught up with him about the last few years that they had missed together. Once Miyu had put Sasuke to bed; her, Haku, and Ryu had decided to meet about what was going to happen here in Konahagakure. "We have to make sure that the son of a...arghh...we just have to keep Sasuke out of his clutches. I won't let him take my prescious baby brother, over my cold dead body," Miyu began the meeting.

"Now, now Miyu-sama we have to be calm. getting angry and thinking irrationally will give him the advantage," Ryu replied. Haku nodded his head in agreement. After awhile of calming Miyu down, they went about the meeting. At about 2 in the morning they finaly figured out their plan to keep Sasuke safe. Once everyone agreed, Ryu and Haku went to bed and Miyu sat on the deck and drank sake while looking at the moon and the stars. She had no idea how she was going to protect the most precious person in her life, but she knew for sure that she was going to protect him with her life. No matter what, she was going to make sure he was safe. When she finally finished her jug of sake, she went to bed.

In the morning she got Sasuke ready for school. When they were finally ready to go, they walked to school together. It seemed like such a long day when class started that morning. It was amazing to Sasuke how much Miyu controled herself, what with all the alcohol she drank the night before, and how late she stayed up. He didn't really hear what they were saying but, he knows it's something that made her angry.

When lunch came around Miyu and Sasuke sat in one of the empty classrooms and had two of the most delicious bento boxes made by Ryu before they left. Miyu looked very annoyed when they acted like she was going back to school. It was awhile before either of them said anything. It was Sasuke who broke the silence, "Miyu, why are you slucking?"

Miyu just looked away from the window and her onigiri to her little brother. He had a genuin look of curiosity and caring in his eyes. She gave her brother one of her famous mocking smiles and said, "Well I know that they're," she points toward their house, "just having a blast with the fact that I have to go to school again, haha. But don't worry I'm not slucking, I'm just thinking about how I'm missing happy hour! Not that I don't love having lunch with my favorite little brother, it's just that it ends when school gets out. sigh I'll just have to skip tomorrow...Haha."

"Sis, you're so weird, rolles eyes it's hard to believe that were related," was the smart comeback that he could come up with.

Miyu just smirked and said, "Well actually its quite easy, little boy, you're just as stubborn as I am...I think pretty much everyone would agree that we have so much in common that people might say that we're related, funny huh?"

"Shut up, don't say things that make you sound like an idiot dear sister," he turned to hide a smile that was starting to creepy across his face. "Well we better get back to class."

"Fine, fine, I don't know why you need to go Sasuke, you're smarter than the rest of them. But if you want lets go," Miyu winked and gave her signature mocking smile. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder and they walked to class with Miyu picking on the most precious person in her world. 


End file.
